The present invention relates to improvements in trim strips and, more particularly, to a method for making an improved trim strip having a specially formed end portion, and to the improved trim strip produced thereby.
Trim strips are frequently used as protective and/or decorative accessories for motor vehicles, boats, aircraft, appliances, machines and other apparatus. For example, trim strips can be employed as body side molding on motor vehicles to provide impact protection from door strikes and also to enhance the aesthetic appeal of the vehicle.
The prior art trim strip shown in FIG. 1 includes an end cap 8 positioned at the end portion of the trim strip 6. End caps are commonly used to eliminate sharp edges on the end portion of the trim strip. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the seam line 10 created between the end cap and the remainder of the trim strip is visible on the show surface 12 of the trim strip 6. A decorative portion 14, for example a metallic strip, is provided on the show surface 12 of the trim strip 6. The surface area for bonding between the end cap portion and the remainder of the trim strip is minimal, leading to end cap detachment upon exposure to adverse conditions, i.e., salt, temperature variations, wind, contact with foreign objects, etc.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method for forming a trim strip which provides for improved durability and aesthetics while maintaining feasible production costs.